


Funny Gals

by brookecarr



Category: Kate McKinnon - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Saturday Night Live RPF, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookecarr/pseuds/brookecarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Saturday night, under the bright lights of a studio in 30 Rock, two women meet, hearts race and their story begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Open

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever :) I've been a lover of fanfic for a while and after seeing a certain episode of Saturday Night Live I just had to get this story down :) I'm not sure if anyone will even look for or be interested in anything like this, but thought I'd put it out there just to see. Be gentle with this first timer. :) Also, this hasn't been beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.

Behind the stage was bustling.  Quick changes, last minute line memorizing, double checking running time.  It was hectic and confusing and wonderful.  Resident funny gal Kate McKinnon stood still for the few minutes she had before the last sketch of the show.  She wandered over to stage right to stand in the shadows for a minute and catch the end of the current sketch, but someone was blocking her view.  She stepped behind this tall person and realized that this was a short kid, standing on a chair and still craning her neck to do her best to see the stage.

“Hey shortcake, she whispered, aren’t you a little young to be up this late?”

“I’m seven thank you very much and my Mom said I could stay up as late as her because tonight was special.”

“Oh, well excuse me shortcake.  Who’s your Mom anyways?”

“She’s right out there.  The extra mean waitress.”

“Hold on now, your mom is Jennifer Lawrence?” Kate did not know she had a daughter let alone one who was seven years old.  She wracked her brain trying to remember how old Miss Lawrence was but didn’t figure her to be any older than 23 or 24.

“Yep,” the girl answered enthusiastically, “she’s awesome, huh?”

“That she is shortcake, that she is.”  She looked at her a little more intently and was struck hard by the resemblance she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed before.  Apart from being super short, even if she was seven, her hair was light brown and her eyes were bright green and her smile was exactly the same as the woman who currently had the audience in stitches.

“So seven, let’s see that puts you in what, second grade?” she asked.

“Yep.  I love it, most of the time.”

“Most of the time? I seem to remember second grade being pretty cool.  Mrs. Scarpino, she was an awesome teacher and story time was the best.” Kate said with a smile toward the short kid in front of her. 

“Well, it is pretty great, but sometimes I get in trouble.” She hesitated a minute while looking around and then, as if she realized her audience, she looked right into Kate’s eyes and said, “I’m a practical joker and a darn good one.”  At this Kate and the girl smiled at each other as if the shared secret was totally understood, and it was.  Kate was definitely the practical joker in her classes and always loved to make people laugh.  This brought an important memory to the forefront of her mind and she whispered to the girl, “Jokes are great, making people laugh and smile is even better, just remember happiness is a feeling and as long as you respect people’s feelings when making them, you can’t get into too much trouble.  At least that’s what my Grandma always said.”

The girl smiled at Kate.  The applause was suddenly loud and the backstage bustle was happening on stage as well.  It was almost time for the show to end.  The girl and Kate were both clapping loudly when the young woman started to head towards them.  Still dressed in her costume she walked right up and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug, the smile on her face pure joy.

“Mom! You did a great job!” said the kid.

“Thanks Jordy.” She said with a smile.  It was then that she finally looked at the person standing behind her daughter.  She had trouble seeing her at first because her vertically challenged daughter, even for her age, was standing on chair so that she could see the show better.

“Miss McKinnon, I’m so sorry, I hope Jordy wasn’t bothering you.”

“Wow, please call me Kate Ms. Lawrence, when you call me the other it makes me feel older than I am and also, a little like a school teacher, which I am for sure not meant to be.”

She laughed and said, “Well, _Kate_ , Jordy here has a knack for being a pest, although she makes up for it with her cuteness and generosity.” She smiled at her daughter and Kate could tell that their love for one another could not be rivaled.

“ _Jordy_ and I haven’t actually formally met, I’ve just taken to calling her shortcake.  Hey shortcake, I’m Kate, it’s nice to meet you.” She said with a smile and held out her hand.

Jordy’s smaller hand grasped hers and she said, “Hi Kate, I’m Jordan Katherine Lawrence.”

They all laughed at the girls’ extremely formal announcement of her name and you could tell that she wore it with pride.

“Well, I particularly like your middle name,” she said with a wide grin at the girl, “but since we don’t want anyone to get confused I’ll just stick to shortcake if you don’t mind.”

“Works for me!” said Jordy.

“Alright, alright,” said Jennifer as she lifted her from the chair and planted her on the ground, “go run into the dressing room now and wait with Grandma. I’m just about done and then we can go celebrate.”

“Okay! Bye Kate!”

“Bye shortcake!”

Kate and Jennifer both watched her as she ran with childlike speed and grace into the dressing room across the hall that clearly had Jennifer Lawrence’s name written on the door.  When she was safely inside they finally turned to look at each other.

“Sorry again about that Kate.”

“It’s really not a problem at all Ms. Lawrence.  She’s kind of amazing.”

“First off it’s Jennifer and second, I know.” Jennifer said as her mouth curved into her biggest smile of the night.

“We haven’t really gotten a chance to work together this week at all.  Maybe when you host the show next time that will change.  Tonight was awesome, I’m sure they’ll be asking you back in no time.” Said Kate.

“I hope so I really enjoyed myself.  Listen, um, I don’t know if you’d be interested, I mean I know that there is a big after party here at the studio as soon as we’re done, but I promised Jordy we’d go out to dinner and get some kick ass dessert to celebrate tonight.  If you’d be interested in joining us I know Jordy would really like it.  She’s one of your biggest fans.” Jennifer nervously watched Kate and mentally scolded herself for even asking.  _Why would she want to come with us when she can stay here and party all night without a kid in tow?_

Kate shuffled her feet and was trying to decide how to answer.  She knew she wanted to go, but couldn’t tell if Jennifer was just being nice and felt obligated to ask or if she really wanted her to go.  Selfishness won out. “If she’s a fan of mine I’d have to say she’s actually my smallest one, but regardless of her height, I’d love to go.”  The look on Jennifer’s face insured she made the right decision.

“Great! Well, I hear them calling you for the last sketch and I’m going to go change to say goodbye’s and then we’ll meet you in my dressing room in say a half hour?”

“Yeah great, see you then.”

The two stood for three extra beats just looking at each other, smiling and then suddenly split in opposite directions.


	2. 3,2,1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for our characters to gather their thoughts :) Again, this is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading!

Kate dropped into a chair in the shared dressing room that the cast used in the basement of the famous Stage 7 and took a deep breath.  She wasn’t sure how to process what had just happened.  Sure, it was innocent enough, but underneath it touched her soul.  Which was crazy.  It had to be the rush of the show.  It always left her with the best adrenaline high and thankfully fulfilled enough to never fall into depending on the real thing to do the job.  She knew she had to be careful, being the kid of junkies was typically a one-way ticket to Repeatsville, but she never felt the urge to jump on the bandwagon.  Thankfully her thoughts didn’t stay on this long.  What she was really thinking about was her first meeting with Ms. Lawrence, _no Jennifer,_ she thought. 

Beautiful wasn’t enough to describe her.  She was gorgeous but in the extremely desirable “Girl Next Door” way.  On top of this she was funny and down to earth, all of which Kate picked up within a 5 minute conversation with Jennifer and her daughter, along with the chatter between cast mates.  The feeling when their eyes met as Jennifer walked off stage toward Kate and Jordy was another story.  Kate felt the heat and interest in them and was certain that this was reflected in her eyes as well, but there was also an unexpected hint of nervousness and uncertainty which gave Kate the urge to reach out and hold Jennifer close to make these disappear.  It was no secret that Kate was a lesbian but she had never heard anything about Jennifer and with the way the paparazzi was someone had to know.  However, Jennifer’s star had risen so fast that it may have been overlooked, just like her charismatic daughter.  There was a story there that Kate was more than curious to hear.

It had been over a year since Kate had even been out on a date, let alone be in any kind of relationship.  _This isn’t a date Kate.  Get it together.  She’s bringing her daughter for crying out loud._   The truth was her stomach was churning and she was starting to sweat as she pulled on skinny jeans and her favorite mint green sweater.  In an attempt to calm down and reclaim her confidence she threw on her favorite black leather jacket, slipped on flats and took a deep breath.  This might not be a date, but Kate wanted it to be.  In the five minutes she’d spent with Jennifer Lawrence she knew she felt something for her that she hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time, maybe ever, and she wasn’t going to blow it.

*

“Are you ready to go Jordy?” Jennifer yelled while she looked into the mirror touching up her makeup.

“Mom, I’m right here and I’ve been ready for ten minutes. Chill.” said Jordy.

“Jordan? Chill? Really? You goofball.  Can you please go grab your Grandma and then we can go.”

“Sure Mom.”

Jordy ran off to get her mother and Jennifer took one last look in the mirror.  _Not bad Jen, not bad.  It’s not like this is a date anyways, but I’d definitely like for us to have one at some point.  Okay maybe more like ten._   She had settled on khaki cords and her comfy white button up with a teal tank underneath.  She was nervous for no reason.  There was no way she saw what she thought she had seen in Kate’s eyes.  To be honest, she’d been trying to get a chance to talk to her all week, but they weren’t in any sketches together and every time she had a spare minute to find her Kate was rehearsing.  Jennifer was a fan of Kate’s but she also had the feeling that she would miss something if they didn’t meet.  Tonight she found what she would have missed.  Calm.  She felt the oddest calm when she walked off stage toward two brightly smiling girls.  Jennifer was surprised to see Kate standing behind her daughter but it looked and felt right.  _It felt right._

“Grandma’s not coming Mom.  She said she’s tired and will meet us back at the hotel.” Jordy said snapping Jennifer back to present.

“Okay, let’s go find Kate.” She said with a smile and then she heard the knock on her door.


End file.
